Hate and love in the same way
by LiseHarnett
Summary: HLC2 Pasar todo mi verano trabajando en un bar de un pequeño pueblo lluvioso no es lo que me esperaba cuando mi madre me envió aquí y mucho menos trabajar con el chico irritante de ojos verdes y pelo broncífero ; Edward Cullen.


**Hateful lemonade contest 2**

**Título:** _Hate and love in the same way_

**Penname:**_ LiseHarnett_

**Summary:**_ Pasar todo mi verano trabajando en un bar de un pequeño pueblo lluvioso no es lo que me esperaba cuando mi madre me envió aquí y mucho menos trabajar con el chico irritante de ojos verdes y pelo broncífero ; Edward Cullen._

**Pareja:** _Edward/Bella_

**Número de palabras:** _4'537_

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historía son propiedad de SM, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos. La trama es totalmente mía._

* * *

><p>Por fin había llegado el gran día, por así decirlo. Me había mudado ha Forks hace un par de semanas, vivía con mi padre durante el verano como castigo. Y en realidad, era un castigo razonable. ¿A quién le gustaría pasar un maravilloso verano en un pueblo desierto? Yo misma sabía la respuesta a mi pregunta; a nadie.<p>

Hacía meses que mi madre me tenía amenazada con enviarme aquí, y todo por culpa de mi comportamiento. Tenía perfectamente claro que no era el adecuado, es más, dificilmente me iba ha olvidar que de que lo que hacía estaba mal si mi madre estaba ahí para recordármelo cada hora, cada minuto, y como no, cada segundo. Los motivos de mi castigo estaban claros; Mis malas notas, contestarle mal a mi madre, y para colmo, fumar, cosa que Renné no podría pasar nunca por alto.

Al principio no le creí cuando me decía que como castigo me traería hasta Washington para vivir con mi padre. Pero poco después de mi último incidente, su amenaza dejo de ser una amenaza para cobrar vida.

Y ahí estaba yo. Sentada con cuatro personas en un sofá, en el que según la dependienta de la tienda, era solo para tres, comiendo pescado casero de Harry Clearwater, y como no, viendo un partido de fútbol Americano.

No podía creerlo. El verano no me podía ir peor. Y encima, hoy sería el día en el que tendría que empezar a trabajar. Generalmente no me ponía nerviosa. Pero hoy, si que lo estaba. Era mi primer trabajo, y no se parecía ni de lejos a nada de lo que anteriormente había soñado con trabajar. Mi sueño era poder ser maestra de instituto, o de alguna universidad. Pero lo que traía mi nuevo trabajo, no eran niños a los que regañar y mucho menos enseñar. Mi nuevo trabajo consistía en limpiar mesas, preparar cafés, barrer el suelo y un sin fin de cosas más.

-Vamos Bella. Vete a vestirte. En diez minutos tienes que ir hasta la cafetería, tengo que presentarte a tu jefe.

Carlisle Cullen, ese era el nombre de mi jefe. Y por supuesto, un viejo amigo de Charlie de toda la vida. 'Gracias' a él, como decía mi padre, había conseguido ese trabajo. Sabía que ser el propietario del único bar de Forks y organizar sus trámites y demás cosas, no era su único negocio, también era doctor, el .

Fui a mi habitación a ponerme el uniforme de trabajo. Esa era una de las buenas partes que tenía, no era un uniforme demasiado llamativo, era simplemente una camiseta negra con unos jeans blancos y una tarjeta con mi nombre. Cogí todas las cosas necesarias para pasar cuatro horas de absoluto aburrimiento metida en una cafetería, que, por lo que me había dicho mi padre y sus amigos, era una cafetería a la que iba bastante gente. Y eso era normal, lo raro sería que no fuera mucha gente, ya que, era la única cafetería que había en todo el pueblo.

-¡¿Bella? ¡Venga, te tengo que llevar al trabajo!- Me gritó Charlie desde el salón.

-Ahora voy Char..Papá- Mientras le gritaba iba metiendo en mi bolso todas las cosas que necesitaría. Y lo más importante; mi iPod.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, cogí algo para comer, me despedí de los amigos de papá uno por uno, y a continuación me dirigí hacía el coche patrulla.

El viaje fue bastante corto, tardamos mas o menos quince minutos hasta llegar a la cafetería. Y no era nada parecido a lo que yo me imaginaba. Tenía un diseño muy moderno, con lámparas y mesas de diseño, los colores que más se destacaban eran el rojo, el negro y el blanco. Más que un bar de pueblo, parecía un bar de un lujoso barrio de Nueva York. En se momento fue cuando pensé, que tampoco sería tan malo trabajar aquí.

Nada más entrar empecé a ver a varios camareros. Y tenía que admitir que todos eran muy guapos, parecían modelos, eran altos y musculosos, estaban de muy buen ver.

Mi padre me dirigió por un pasillo decorados con varios cuadros, me fijé en ellos, y ninguno se me hacía conocido. No es que me apasionara demasiado el arte, es más, lo que a mi me gustaba era la literatura. No me avergonzaba de ello ni mucho menos, pero la mayoría de las personas a las que se lo decía se quedaban extrañados, y no era para menos, ese tipo de hobbie no pegaba para nada con mi forma de ser. La mayoría de la gente se imaginan que a casi todas las chicas a las que les gusta leer son empollonas, es decir, que visten con faldas largas, llevan gafas redondas, y que la mayoría del tiempo lo pasan estudiando. Y esa no era para nada mi forma de ser, vestía a la moda, no era precisamente una apasionada de las compras, pero mi madre sí, y ella era la que se encargaba de comprarme cualquier prenda que estuviera de moda. En general siempre había sido una chica bastante popular en el instituto, y todo gracias a James Cam, mi último novio, y el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto.

Nos paramos en frente de una puerta en la que ponía 'Carlisle Cullen'. Genial, era la hora de conocer al jefe. Mi padre tocó la puerta con sus nudillos unas tres veces.

Y por fin se abrió. La persona que estaba en frente nuestro no era para nada la que me esperaba. En mi imaginación ya le había puesto anteriormente una cara y un cuerpo al que iba a ser mi jefe, y era la forma en la que yo me lo había imaginado todo este tiempo. Pero este hombre no era ni de lejos, parecido a la imagen que yo tenía en mi cabeza. Siempre pensé que el jefe de un bar de pueblo sería un hombre calvo, más bien bajo, con bigote, una gran tripa, y que estaría todo el día sentado en un sofá con una cerveza en la mano, mientras veía un partido de fútbol y a la vez daba sus ordenes por todo el bar. Pero este señor era todo lo contrario a esas características; Era alto, rubio, con unos ojos azules preciosos, una facciones perfectas, iba vestido muy elegante, y no era para nada gordo. Demasiado guapo diría yo.

-Hola jefe Swan- Le dijo a mi padre mientras los dos alargaban sus manos para estrecharlas.

-¿Que hay Doc?- Le dijo mi padre a modo de saludo. Y en ese momento era cuando me tocaba a mi entrar en acción, los dos me dirigieron una miradaesperando a que me presentara

-¿Tu debes de ser Isabella Swan no? Mi nueva empleada- Esto último me lo dijo sonriendo.

-Solo Bella por favor, Isabella hace que parezca más mayor de lo que soy- Le dije sonriendo. Era un tipo bastante agradable. Siempre pensé que un jefe debía de ser alguien malhumorado, estresado todo el día respecto a la forma de trabajar de sus empleados- Y si, soy su nueva empleada Señor Cullen.

Esta bien, dime solo Carlisle, 'Señor' también hace que parezca más mayor de lo que soy- Dijo sonriendome mientras repetía las mismas palabras que había dicho yo anteriormente-Genial, bueno, hoy nos pondremos al día, ahora te explicaré un poco de que va todo esto, y más tarde te presentaré a los demás camareros- Me dijo mientras me habría la puerta de su despacho, supuse que lo sería- Y ya mañana empezarás a trabajar más duro.- Sonreí ante ese último comentario, me parecía un jefe muy majo.

-Bueno, yo os dejo, a las nueve pasaré a buscarte Bella, haz todo lo que Carlisle te diga y portate bien, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto también...-Me dijo con tono cansado. Quería dar ha entender que yo le había dado muchas razones para que no estuviera orgullosa de mi ¡Pero eso era mentira! Además... No quería que ya en mi primer día de mi primer trabajo-Enfaticé la primera palabra- No quería acarrear una la fama de problemática en mi primer día de trabajo. Era como si comenzara de nuevo, gente nueva, trabajo nuevo y ciudad nueva, y tenía que empezar con buen pié.

Mi padre se fue caminando por el largo pasillo por el que minutos antes habíamos venido dejándonos así a Carlisle y a mi.

Carlisle cerró la puerta de detrás de él y rodeó el escritorio para sentarse en el sillón que había detrás de este, yo hice lo mismo sentándome en el sillón que se encontraba delante del gran escritorio.

-Bueno Bella, te explico, trabajarás a las tardes de cinco a nueve, cuatro horas- Me dijo extendiendo un papel hacía mi dirección- Estos son tus compañeros, trabajarás con ellos. En un rato te los presentaré. Se que te llevarás bien con casi todos- Me dijo sonriéndome con suficiencia, o quizás impaciencia. Le miré con cara interrogante, no había entendido su última frase, ¿Me llevaré bien con 'casi' todos? ¿Es que había algún asesino suelto por aquí y yo no me había enterado? Carlisle se apresuró a responder a mis dudas- Edward, también esta aquí por el mismo motivo que tú, es una especie de castigo. No quiero darte una mala impresión, es mi hijo, y lo último que quiero es acarrearle una mala reputación, pero te advierto, no te será fácil llevarte bien con él.

-Esta bien, tomaré esa advertencia como algo a seguir. No me gustaría tener problemas con nadie, y menos en mi primer trabajo y con el hijo de mi jefe- Carlisle se carcajeó.

-Me alegraría mucho que ninguno de vosotros tuviera problemas dentro del trabajo, pero también tienes que saber, que ni Edward ni ninguno de mis otros dos hijos que trabajan aquí tienen preferencias por ser parte de mi familia. Y ahora si quieres puedo presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros.

-Claro, eso sería genial- Le dije sonriendo mientras nos levantabamos y nos dirigíamos hacía la puerta. Todos estaban sentados en unos sofás, podía asegurar que el bar todavía no estaba abierto al los clientes. Aunque también pude apreciar que en una esquina, bastante alejada del sofá en el que ellos estaban, había un chico sentado leyendo, este tenía el cabello de color cobrizo, enseguida me pareció demasiado atractivo, parecía un dios griego. Me miró cuando se percató de que alguien le estaba observando, y me quedé quieta, me deslumbró con sus preciosos ojos verdes, parecían dos esmeraldas, eran perfectos, él en general, era perfecto. Enseguida me empecé a sentir incomoda, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada, por lo que decidí que tendría que ser yo la que cediera, él no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

-Chicos- Carlisle fue el que llamó la atención de todos ellos- Os presento a vuestra nueva compañera, Bella- Dijo dirijiendose hacía mi- Ellos serán tus compañeros Bella. Jasper, Ángela, Mike y mis dos hijos, Alice y Emmett- Me dijo señalándolos uno a uno, y cada uno de ellos me regaló una sonrisa. Este último se apresuró levantarse del sofá para llegar hasta mi y levantarme del suelo en con un gran abrazo.

-Seguro que nos llevaremos genial Bella, bienvenida- Me dijo. Enseguida noté que me empezaba a faltar el aire, los demás se dieron cuenta y empezaron a carcajearse.

-Vamos Em, suetala, la ahogaras en su primer día de trabajo- Dijo un voz cantarina a nuestro lado. Emmett al darse cuenta de que tenía serios problemas para respirar debido a su abrazo, me dejo en el suelo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Encantada Bella, soy Alice, estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas- Me dijo mientras me abrazara, por un momento temí que fuera tan efusiva como su hermano, pero afortunadamente, no fue así, me dio un cálido abrazo.

-Estoy segura de que si Alice- Le dije mientras le sonreía y le devolvía el abrazo. Una voz detrás nuestro nos interrumpió.

-Hola, yo soy Jasper, el novio de Alice- Me dijo abrazándome también- Te recomiendo que evites ir de compras con ella, puede ser una verdadera pesadilla, enserio- Me dijo en un susurro al oído, lo que me hizo empezar a reírme.

-No seas así Jasper- Dijo Alice enfurruñada- Te he oído. Y estoy segura de que a Bella le encantaría ir de compras conmigo.

-Ehh...Esto...- Esta situación empezaba a volverse un poco incomoda.

-Yo soy Ángela- Se apresuró a decir ella, por lo que no me dio tiempo a contestar. Estaría infinitamente agradecida a ella por haberme salvado, no literalmente claro. Un chico se puso detrás de ella. Era rubio, con ojos azules, era guapo. Pero no era mi tipo para nada. Supuse que él sería Mike.

-Y yo soy Mike- Efectivamente, había acertado. Este únicamente me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es un placer conoceros a todos- Les dije mientras les sonreía.

-Para nosotros también es un placer Bella. Es genial tener una amiga más en este pueblo. No hay mucha gente de nuestra edad en verano. La mayoría se va de vacaciones.

-Oh, entiendo- Les dije sonriendo. En ese momento llegó Carlisle con una caja entre sus manos.

-Bueno chicos, me alegro que os llevéis bien con Bella, pero es hora de ponerse a trabajar. -Todos se apresuraron a moverse y empezaron a preparar cada una de las mesas, a continuación Carlisle se dirigió a mi- Bella tu si quieres puedes irte a casa, en realidad tu primer día es mañana. Pero si quieres trabajar hoy puedes hacerlo, te lo añadiré a tu sueldo si precisa.

-Si, eso sería genial, me gustaría quedarme aquí- Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro- Ponerme al día e ir conociendo a mis compañeros, son geniales.

-Es estaría perfecto. Ángela se encargará de explicarte como funciona todo esto.- En ese momento mi atención se volvió a fijar en el chico de pelo broncífero y ojos color verdes.

-Carlisle ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Le dije con voz tímida, a penas salió un susurro de mi boca.

-Claro, dime- Me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién es el chico que esta sentado en aquella esquina?- Ha Carlisle no le hizo falta mirar, estaba segura de que el sabría perfectamente a quién me refería.

-Es Edward, mi hijo, el muchacho del que te hablé antes- Enseguida recordé el hijo problemático del que me había estado hablando- El no se relaciona con los demás compañeros, a penas habla con ellos. Es muy cerrado, no es tímido para nada, enserio, pero le cuesta bastante confiar en las personas. A penas habla con Emmett, con la única que se lleva verdaderamente bien y en la que confía es en Alice, ellos dos son mellizos, Y desde pequeños han tenido una relación muy estrecha, se apoyan mutuamente.

-Vaya- Le dije atontada. No sabía que era lo que realmente le pasaba a Edward, pero alguna razón habría para que él desconfiara tanto ¿No?- Es genial que tenga ha alguien como Alice con quién compartir sus cosas.

-Si, de verdad lo es. Ahora es mejor que Ángela empiece a explicarte como va todo, para que empieces cuanto antes, en media hora abrimos el bar a los clientes.

Las siguientes dos horas se me pasaron bastante rápido, Ángela me enseño como funcionaba todo, pusimos todo lo necesario en cada mesa, limpiamos un poco las sillas, y empezaron ha entrar los clientes. Una parte que me gustaba de este bar, era que no se utilizaban las típicas libretas para apuntar lo que quiere cada cliente, había unas pizarras electrónicas para eso. En dos ocasiones fui yo solo ha atender a los clientes, las demás veces lo hice con la ayuda de Ángela.

Me sorprendí al ver a Edward trabajando, atendiendo a los clientes, y ordenando las mesas. Su padre me había dicho que le costaba tener confianza con las demás personas, pero se le veía bastante animado hablando con un par de chicos a los que estaba atendiendo en una mesa. Un de ellos era bastante guapo, rubio con ojos azules, pero aún así, no era el tipo de chico que me gustaría tener a mi lado. Y el otro era moreno con ojos marrones, se llamaba Demetri, le había oído a Edward murmurar su nombre.

Llegó el momento de descanso, teníamos veinte minutos para estar un poco relajados, y tomar un café si precisaba.

Fui a dejar la pizarra electrónica que llevaba conmigo, y al hacerlo pude observar un ejemplar de libro de 'Romeo y Julieta'. Sabía que no era mio, pero no me pude resistir a cogerlo, era mi libro favorito, y por desgracia, lo perdí cuando viaje hasta aquí.

Al abrirlo pude ver una dedicatoria en la primera página.

'Siempre estarás en mi corazón, lo sabes. Te quiere, Elizabeth'

En ese momento todo pasó demasiado rápido, alguien me arrebató el libro de las manos. Me giré y pude ver a Edward con una cara muy poco amigable, se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia la furia que había en esos momentos en sus ojos.

-¿Que demonios haces? ¿Es que nadie te ha dicho que no tienes que tocas las cosas de los demás?- Me dijo gritandome, estaba sumamente furioso.

En ese momento, fue cuando se desató la furia en mi, nadie me gritaba, y mucho menos él. Ya tenía suficiente con mis padres, no permitiría que un tipo como él, desconocido, me gritara y me tratara de esa forma.

-¡Deberías relajarte! ¡Es solo un libro! ¡No es como si te lo hubiera roto o como si se me hubiera caído un vaso de agua encima de él!

-No es solo un libro, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre y además, eso no es excusa para coger las cosas que no son tuyas, no tienes permiso.

-Esta bien, contigo no se puede hablar. Eres realmente irritante- Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para irme hacía el otro extremo de la barra. Cuanto menos habláramos mejor, porque sino, ivamos a terminar realmente mal.

-Escucha, tu también me irritas- Me dijo gritandome, no me dí la vuelta, pero en ese momento elevé mi brazo para que lo viera y le saqué el dedo en modo de insulto.

Salvó ese pequeño incidente con el chico irritante, ese era el nombre con el que le había apodado a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que se llamaba Edward, toda la tarde estuvo bastante tranquila, y la hora de irme ha casa no tardó en llegar, la mayoría ya se habían ido, creo que solo quedabamos el chico irritante y yo, por lo que recogí el café que había en la última mesa, solo quedaba esta por limpiar, y me encaminé hasta la barra y justo en ese momento fue cuando volví a chocar con él tirándole a la vez el café en su camisa.

-Valla- Le dije alucinada, no le había visto llegar- Lo siento, no era mi intención...- En ese momento me cortó.

-¡¿Siempre eres tan molesta y patosa? ¡Me has tirado todo el maldito café por encima!- Me dijo mirándome con furia. En ese momento no pude aguantar más y a pesar de sus palabras, no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-¡¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?- Me dijo demasiado molesto-Ahora entiendo porque te trajeron a este pueblo, nadie te aguanta, ni si quiera tus padres- Ese fue un golpe bajo, no me esperaba que reaccionara así, y realmente me molestó lo que dijo. No lo pude evitar y en ese momento elevé mi mano para estamparla contra su mejilla en un golpe secó que hizo que girará la cabeza hacía la derecha, efecto del golpe, supuse.

-Te odio- Le dije mientras contenía las lágrimas para que no salieran de mis ojos.

-Yo también te odio- Me dijo girándose para mirarme, su ejilla se estaba poniendo de un adorable color rosado. Espera ¿Adorable? ¿De que hablas Bella?-Pensé para mi misma- Este tío es de todo menos adorable, deja de pensar tonterías-Le decía a mi molesta conciencia.

En ese momento me sonrió de forma canalla acercándose hacía mí poco a poco, instintivamente caminé para atrás, mientras é se iba acercando más y más a mi, finalmente toqué una superficie dura, lo que no me permitió que me apartará más de él, lo que hizo que Edward apoyara sus dos manos a mis costados formando una especie de cárcel con ellos.

En ese momento todo se desvaneció cuando posó sus labios contra los mios, al principió el beso fue dulce y lento, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más ansioso, enrede mis manos en su broncífero pelo, mientras él los colocaba en mi cintura, atrayéndome todo lo posible hacía él. Lo único que nos separaba era nuestra ropa, Edward enseguida se dio cuenta de eso, llevó sus manos hasta el tope de mi camiseta y empezó a subirla, le facilité el trabajo subiendo mis brazos para sacármela, yo hice lo mismo la suya. Edward acarició mis pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador endureciéndolos para justo después quitarmelo, se apoderó de mi pecho izquierdo succionándolo con su boca y mordiéndolo un poco, mientras masajeaba y pellizcaba el derecho, y al revés. Cuando terminó volvió a subir hasta mi cuello mordiendo la piel que había por el camino hasta llegar a mi oreja.

-Eres mía, solo mía Bella- Me dijo mientras me mordía de forma sujerente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

No me di cuenta, pero de un momento ha otro los dos estabamos totalmente desnudos, en el suelo, con Edward encima de mi besandome. En ese momento di gracias al cielo y a mi padre por este trabajo.

Edward empezó ha acariciar mi vientre bajando cada vez más abajo, hasta llegar a dónde el tenía previsto llegar. Separó los plieges de mi vágina, y empezó ha masajear mi clítoris, los gemidos seguían saliendo de mi boca, metió un dedo en mi interiór mientras que con su pulgar seguía masajeando en circulos mi clítoris, al final tres de sus dedos acabaron dentro de mi, mientras los sacaba y los metía con un ritmo bastante bueno, pero yo ya no podía más.

-¡Ahh! Edward... por favor...- Le dije mientras gemía.

-Dime bebé- Me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Por favor te necesito- Le dije gimiendo, esta aturdida de todo el placer que me estaba dando, pero yo necesitaba más.

-A mi ya me tienes, me vas a tener que decir que es lo que quieres - Realmente quería hacerme rogar.

-¡Fóllame Edward!- Le dije gritando. En ese momento me dió una nalgada bastante fuerte que hizo que me retorciera de placer, me arqueé intentando obtener más fricción contra su mano. Mientras que los dedos de su otra mano seguían entrando y saliendo. Podía notar su dura erección contra mi.

-Shh pequeña, no quieres que nadie nos oiga ¿Verdad?- Estaba llegando al límite, pronto alcanzaría el climax- Me lo vas a tener que pedir de forma más respetuosa amor- Me dijo de forma tierna.

-Por favor Edward, por favor, te necesito dentro de mí... Por favor- Le dije casi sin poder hablar.

-Eso esta mejor bebé- Me dijo mientras succionaba mi labio inferior.- No me gustaría tener que castigarte con lo bien que te has portado hasta ahora.

En ese momento entro a mi de una sola estocada, sentí que llegé al cielo en ese mismo momento, Edward empezó a entrar y a salir de mi bastante rápido, estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo cuando Edward salió de mi. Le miré confusa, no me podía dejar así.

-Tranquila pequeña, no hemos terminado. Ahora quiero que me montes- Me dijo mientras colocaba sus dos manos en mi cintura para colocarme encima de él.

-Pero...-Iva ha decirle que yo prefería la otra posición, me daba más placer, pero en ese momento cortó dándome una fuerte nalgada.

-Hazlo bebé, no quieres que me enfade y que tenga que castigarte ¿Verdad?- Me dijo acariciandome la mejilla. Negué con la cabeza, no, no quería que se enfadara, por lo que me apresuré a ponerme entre sus piernas.- Buena chica, venga enseñame lo que sabes hacer mi pequeña gatita.

En ese momento lo metí dentro de mi y empece a moverme de forma casi frenética mientras el masajeaba mis pechos. Estuvimos hasí un rato hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo, casi al mismo tiempo.

-Has estado increíble gatita.

-Lo sé, chico irritante.

Me miró con confusión, no le dí importancia, me lancé a sus labios para volver a besarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este fic.<em>

_que nació de la idea de participar en el **HLC2**_

**Mi blog:** _http: / / www. lostwithmyfics .com (Sin espacios)_

**Twitter: **_/Liseharnett_


End file.
